LIQU@.
|songfeat = collab |imagegroup = |officialillustrator = Kuroi (黎（クロイ）) |otherillustrator = |gender = Female |officialjapname = りくあっと |officialromajiname = Rikuatto |officialengname = |officialnameinfo = |aka = えびあん。 (Ebian.) |birthday = 11|birthmonth = 10|birthyear = 1989|birthref = Her Nico Nico Douga user page |status = Active |years = 2008-present |YTusername = |YTchannel = UCGW6EZuDn1eUeniib8AElmQ |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 4453221 |mylist1 = 4844357 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = 12770285 |mylist2info = Until March, 2011 |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co7811 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Reji, Touyu |otheractivity = |country = }} | wuWSTbzXGyI}} LIQU@. (りくあっと) is an . She has a powerful voice and a characteristic falsetto, and her covers often are said to be full of emotion. Besides of VOCALOID songs, she also covers anime song and J-pop. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on August 14, 2010) # (Released on August 13, 2011) # Minstrel demo vol.2 (Released on December 30, 2011) # Akirei no nosutarujy (Released on January 15, 2012) # (Released on August 11, 2012) # Hoshikuzu Canvas (Released on April 27, 2013) # (Released on May 06, 2013) # Toaru Monogatari no Kasou Otogeki (Released on May 15, 2013) # ''Project Houshin (Released on November 06, 2013) # recollection (Released on December 31, 2013) # ''Sakura Palette (Released on April 27, 2014) # '' (Released on May 11, 2014) }} Collaboration Units # Reji@. with Reji List of Covered Songs (2008.03.05) (Deleted) # "Pop Music Zokuron" (2008.03.07) (Deleted) # "Guarana" –wktk ver.- (2008.03.08) (Deleted) # "Fujoshi Spectacle" (2008.03.16) (Deleted) # "Melt" (parody) (2008.03.21) (Deleted) # "Kanade" (2008.03.28) (Deleted) # "Ichijou EDITION" (2008.04.09) (Deleted) # "Koi wa Sensou" (2008.04.13) (Deleted) # "Nomi Ni Konaika" (2008.04.13) (Deleted) # "Ringo to Hachimitsu" (2008.04.20) (Deleted) # "Rin To Shite Saku Hana No Gotoku" (2008.04.23) (Deleted) # "Koi wa Sensou" (2008.04.26) (Deleted) # "Tsundere Carta" (2008.04.27) (Deleted) # "Makka na Chikai" (2008.05.05) (Deleted) # "Innocent starter" (2008.05.15) (Deleted) # "Rasen" (2008.05.25) (Deleted) # "Tsuki no Warutsu" (2008.06.02) (Deleted) # "RAINBOW GIRL" (2008.06.09) (Deleted) # "Motte ke! Naasu Fuku" (2008.06.29) (Deleted) # "World is Mine" (parody) (2008.07.05) (Deleted) # "Uso Uta" (2008.07.14) (Deleted) # "Niso Death!" (2008.08.04) (Deleted) # "Koi wa Sensou" (2008.08.21) (Deleted) # "DANCE BABY DANCE" (2008.08.28) (Deleted) # "Northern Cross" (2008.09.23) (Deleted) # "Aku no Musume" (parody) (2008.10.12) (Deleted) # "view" (2008.12.05) (Deleted) # "Mihata no Moto ni" feat. LIQU@. and RORIE. (2008.12.12) (Deleted) # "Unknown Girl" (2008.12.30) (Deleted) # "Melt" (parody) (2009.01.02) (Deleted) # "BLOOD QUEEN" (2009.01.13) (Deleted) # "Seikan Hikou" (parody) (2009.01.15) (Deleted) # "God knows" (2009.01.17) (Deleted) # "Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki" (parody) (2009.01.23) (Deleted) # "Seeker" (2009.02.02) (Deleted) # "Lion" feat. Reji@. (2009.02.02) (Deleted) # "Roshin Yuukai" (parody) (2009.02.23) (Deleted) # "Noroi no Megane" (2009.03.31) (Deleted) # "Gekokujou" (2009.05.04) (Deleted) # "Excite Service Medley" feat. Reji@. (2009.05.08) (Deleted) # "Trash Pop Night" (2009.05.19) (Deleted) # "Wind Climbing" (2009.05.21) (Deleted) # "Kyouretsu na Iro" (2009.06.05) (Deleted) # "Don't say “lazy”" (parody) (2009.06.09) (Deleted) # "Nanairo no Niconico Douga" (2009.06.12) (Deleted) # "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu" (2009.06.26) (Deleted) # "Nanairo no Niconico Douga" (2009.07.19) (Deleted) # "Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En" (2009.08.02) (Deleted) # "Sora" (2009.08.06) (Deleted) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (2009.09.27) (Deleted) # "Sugisari Iku Koyomi" (2009.10.16) (Deleted) # "Kankaku" (2009.10.21) (Deleted) # "Kankaku" (2009.11.08) (Deleted) # "Hoshi no Kakera wo Sagashi ni Ikou Again" feat. Touyu and LIQU@. (2009.06.05) (Deleted) # "~ Kichiku shimai to junan maid ~" (2009.11.27) (Deleted) # "magnet" feat. Reji@. (2009.06.05) (Deleted) # "Ichijou EDITION" (2010.01.10) (Deleted) # "Ekaki Uta" (2010.02.26) (Deleted) # "Shinitagari" (2010.03.11) (Deleted) # "Saigyoujimuyonehan" (2010.03.29) (Deleted) # "Tantei Mushi Megane" (2010.05.22) (Deleted) # "Bakunyuu Ondo" (2010.08.21) (Deleted) # "ACUTE" feat. Reji, LIQU@。 and Touyu (2010.09.10) (Deleted) # "Nisoku Hokou" (2010.09.15) (Deleted) # "Yumekui" (2010.09.18) (Deleted) # "Northern Cross" (2010.10.10) (Deleted) # "Marionette Syndrome" (2010.10.19) (Deleted) # "Shotgun Lovers" (2010.12.02) (Deleted) # "Usotsuki no Merry-go-round" (2010.12.03) (Deleted) # "Toukyouto Rock City" (2010.12.04) (Deleted) # "Joker's Liar" (2010.12.05) (Deleted) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2010.12.06) (Deleted) # "Hikarizakura" (2010.12.25) (Deleted) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. Reji@. (2010.12.25) (Deleted) # "PAD Senshinkoku Kurenaimakan" (2010.12.25) (Deleted) # "Taiyou to Tsuki no Rondo" (2010.12.25) (Deleted) # "Domino Taoshi" (2011.01.17) (Deleted) # "Lion" feat. Reji@. (2011.02.02) (Deleted) # "Oklahoma Mitsuba" (2011.03.19) (Deleted) # "Ama no Jaku" (2011.06.19) # "Juu mensou" (2011.07.29) # "Wonderland to Hitsuji no Uta" (2011.08.26) # "Sora" (2011.09.08) # "No Logic" (2011.10.11) # "Hyadain no KakakataKataomoi-C" (2011.10.13) # "Kyun~tsu! Vampire Girl" (2011.10.31) # "Trash Pop Night" (2011.11.04) # "Lip service Menthol" (2011.12.21) # "Anata ni Deatte Baka ni Narimashita" (Original with ) (2012.02.13) # "Orion wo Nazoru" (2012.04.11) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2012.06.25) # "Renraku Mada?" (2012.06.26) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" feat. LIQU@. and bit (2012.07.26) # "Love Song wa Korosanaide" feat. UmiNeko, Uron, Kuropanda, YNG, Kiki, Yuuka, LIQU@. and Amane (2012.08.11) # "niya" (Original with ) (2012.08.14) # "Choose Me" feat. Kuropanda, Kiki and LIQU@. (2012.08.18) # "Boku to Watashi to Nico Nico Douga" feat. shell, Chikatarira, YNG, LIQU@., Baren, Tsukino Shion, kazyuP, Au, Nobunaga, Irony (NND), Owata, Reji, Donnie the Dynamite, Tori-san, miy, Noir, Rib, Vin, Yorukichi, Ko~ra, Shuiyuanwuyi, Wataame and Umemiya Hina (2012.09.14) # "Ano Beautiful Days" feat. LIQU@. and bit (Original with ) (2012.09.15) # "Jikon no Youyou Kono Keikou ni Ari" feat. LIQU@. and bit (Original with ) (2012.10.20) # "Hatsukoi Gakuen・Jun'aika" feat. Ninoyu Kanae, LIQU@. and bit (2012.11.17) # "Ikasama ⇔ Casino" feat. Kuropanda and LIQU@. (2013.01.09) # "Kisaragi Attention" -acoustic ver.- (2013.02.02) # "Migikata no Chou" feat. Gurumi and LIQU@. (2013.03.01) # "Chou Kumikyoku Nico Nico Douga" feat. Aoi, Ana・Ruhojiri, Arihiko, Ishigantou, Udonko, Owata, Kaito, Kanae, Gurumi, Kogeinu, ℃iel, Syantihs, Zekkyouken, Chibitora, Nodoame, Fujikinoko, Fujikura, mutou, Genkinpatsu, YNG, LIQU@. and Reji (2013.05.31) # "Toaru Monogatari no Kasou Otogeki" (Original with ) (2013.06.15) # "C.W.R" (Original with ) (2013.07.28) # "Track" (2013.10.11) # "unknown unknowns" feat. Ninoyu Kanae and LIQU@. (Original with ) (2013.10.26) # "Deadline Circus" feat. Shirokuro, Kuropanda and LIQU@. (2013.11.10) # "Shiroi Yuki no Princess wa" (2014.02.14) # "Houki Gumo" feat. Reji@. (2014.03.23) # "Love no Novels" feat. Reji, Kusarine Nina and LIQU@. (2014.03.25) # "Be Our Guest" -Janpanese ver.- (2014.04.18) # "Samurai Soul" (Original with ) (2014.05.09) # "Ifuu Doudou" feat. Gurumi and LIQU@. (2014.06.02) # "Battery" feat. Reji, Kanae and LIQU@. (2014.06.13) # "Re'nai Saiban" (2014.07.21) # "Tokyo Dennou Tanteidan" feat. Shuiro, Cotton, Shinobu, LIQU@. and Sensei (2014.07.26) # "Cutie Panther" feat. Reji, Kusarine Nina and LIQU@. (2014.08.26) # "Doushitatte Kanawa Nai Koi no Uta wo Watashi ni." (Original with ) (2014.09.26) # "Love is an Open Door" -Japanese ver.- feat. Kusarine Nina and LIQU@. (2014.09.26) # "Akatsuki Arrival " feat. Reji@. (2014.10.01) # "Sadistic" (2015.02.03) # "Kochira Yamato, Anata ni Tsugu" (Original with ) (2015.04.07) # "Saikyouiku" feat. Reji@. (2015.05.09) # "secret end" (Original with ) (2014.06.05) # "Namonai Kimi to Namonai Machi" (Original with ) (2015.06.26) # "Million Dollar Dreamers" (2015.07.04) # "Futariboshi" (Two Stars) feat. Reji@. (2015.07.07) # "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" (Osomatsu-san OP) feat. Reji, Kanae and LIQU@. (2016.02.05) # "Kanade" (Maple Tree) (2016.03.10) # "SUNNY DAY SONG" (Love Live! song) feat. Nanato, Ninafrom, Mikaru, Yucchan, mainan, Aihara Mana, anne, LIQU@. and 620 (2016.03.31) # "Zenkyoku Batankyu" (Osomatsu-san OP2) feat. Reji, Kanae and LIQU@. (2016.05.24) # "Halloween Night Party" feat. YNG, Komatsuna, LIQU@., shack, Namukari, peЯoco., and Yuuka (2016.10.29) # "Es ~dirty aspiration~" feat. LIQU@., Himepurin♂, Mer,, lino, and Moko (2016.12.31) # "2009 Kouhaku Uta Gassen Medley" feat. Yuuka, Creamzone, YNG, Mikaru, Souren, Mer,, NORISTRY, Itoue Kouki, Moko, anMo, Yujirushi, Himepurin♂, LIQU@., Mameyarou, and Ya-yu (2016.12.31) }} Discography Gallery |LIQU@..png|LIQU@. as seen on Nico Nico Douga |reji liqu@ houki gumo 42632880.png|Reji and LIQU@. as seen in their cover of "Houki Gumo" |LIQU@ avatar.png|LIQU@. as seen on Twitter |OsomatsuOP - Kana Reji Liqua.png|From left to right: LIQU@., Kanae and Reji as seen in "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" Illust. by Kanae (菓苗) |Zenryoku BatanQ - Reji Kanae Liqua.png|Reji and LIQU@. (right) as seen in "Zenkyoku BatanQ" Illust. by Kanae (菓苗) |SUNNY DAY SONG sm28535994.png|From left: 620, LIQU@., anne, Aihara Mana, Ninafrom, Nanato, Yucchan, Mikaru and Mainann as seen in "SUNNY DAY SONG" Illust. by Yunohito (ゆのひと) and Aoi Touko(蒼透子) |Liqua YELL.png|LIQU@. as seen in "2009 Kouhaku Uta Gassen Medley" }} Trivia External Links * Twitter * Voiceblog * Blog